


Two Can Keep A Secret

by Firebull



Series: VRAINS Shipping! Server Writing Game [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, Or Is It?, Secret Crush, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Yusaku had no such thing as a crush. Really. So Ai should stop teasing him about it.
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Series: VRAINS Shipping! Server Writing Game [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565842
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Two Can Keep A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Secret Crushes

"Aww, you like him," Ai teased.

"No, I don't."

"A cute little crush. A high school romance right out of a shoujo manga."

"Nothing like that."

"Then why are you sitting down next to his usual seat, huh? For the 5th time this month. And it's only the 5th!"

Yusaku glared down into his bag. "Shut up."

"Yusaku and Judai sitting in a- argh!" 

Yusaku forcefully shut his bag, shaking it slightly to encourage Ai to retreat into the disk. He almost jumped when a bag was sat down carelessly next to him. Followed by Judai sinking into his seat. 

"What's the matter? Your phone acting up again?"

Right. The dumb phone excuse he told Judai. "Yeah." Maybe he could've gotten away with a defective AI as an excuse if Judai didn't know just how bad old school disks reacted with most AI. Plus, he clearly knew that Yusaku was too smart to even try it.

"You should really get that fixed soon. How long has it been going on? A month?"

"Two actually." Way longer than that in reality, but that had been the first time Judai noticed. "I just never find the time to do it."

"And when you do you forget about it," Judai teased, already knowing what he would say. They had this conversation many times by now.

"Right..." 

Judai hummed thoughtfully. "You know, we could go after school together." 

Yusaku's eyes widened for a moment. "What?"

"That way you won't forget."

"If it's not to far out of the way for you..." Yusaku shifted in his seat. Surely, he could come up with a way to get out of this. Getting lost in Judai's eyes and easy smile was definitely counterproductive. Yet here he was. Lost once more.

Yusaku's shoulders slacked. There was no way he could protest this right now. "Okay." 

He crossed his arms on the desk and buried his head in them. Unlike usually however, he didn't fall asleep for a single minute. His head too busy coming up with excuses that were all promptly dismissed. Getting around Judai's logic was harder than hacking into anything he faced so far.

He was still thinking about how to get out of it as they walked down the stairs in front of the school. His savior arrived in the form of a noise from his bag. Not Ai, but his actual phone alerting him to a new message. He quickly got it out of his bag and cursed his stupid phone excuse again. If it wasn't for that, he wouldn't need to put it there. But Judai would notice that something weird was going on with noises coming from his bag while his phone was in the pocket of his pants.

He quickly checked the message. It was from Kusanagi. The Knights of Hanoi showed up again. 

"What is it?" Judai asked leaning towards him slightly, trying to get a glimpse of his screen.

Yusaku quickly pocketed his phone. "I'm sorry. I got to go. It's an emergency."

"Oh, that's fine. See you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah. Goodbye."

"Bye."

Yusaku picked up his pace. Not enough to fall into a run, even though his heart sure was acting like it, just enough to get a good headstart. For a few moments he thought that maybe he'll have some peace and quiet on his way to Café Nagi. Of course, he thought wrong. 

"You should've kissed him goodbye."

"We're not like that."

"I see." Ai hummed. "Just like he isn't smiling after you all fondly, yes?"

"He's not-" Yusaku stopped in his tracks and turned around. As it turned out, Judai was indeed smiling at him. Yusaku felt his heart beat picking up even more at the sight.

When Judai noticed him staring, he started waving enthusiastically. His smile brighter than the sun and eyes sparkled with joy. Meanwhile, Yusaku's own wave was overly polite. Robotic in a way that clearly showed that his mind and body weren't all that connected at the moment. It took a few more moments for them to reconnect. He quickly put his hand down, turned around and walked away.

"You're hopeless," Ai sighed.

"Shut up."

Judai let his arm fall to his side. Smile still firmly in place.

' _You should put the poor guy out of his misery. Tell him what you feel before his head bursts from all that thinking._ '

' _Ah, but it's so much fun to watch him squirm. Just a few more days._ ' He noticed that Yubel side-eyed him. ' _Promise._ ' 

Yubel shook their head and returned to looking at Yusaku's retreating back. ' _You think he'll ever learn not to talk to that AI of his so loudly?_ '

' _Probably not._ '


End file.
